The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Coleus, botanically known as Solenostemon sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Jpn10’. The new variety originated from an open pollination conducted in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada in January 2008. The female parent was the Coleus plant ‘E208’ (unpatented), and the male was an unknown Coleus plant (unpatented). The seeds produced by the open-pollination were sown in March 2008. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation in December 2008.
The new plant was first asexually propagated in December 2008 in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings for three years in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations by vegetative cuttings.
‘Jpn10’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.